


(s)lacking

by hatebeat



Category: Gastunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baki and Tatsu, third year of junior high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(s)lacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user metallikita666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+metallikita666).



> This is historically inaccurate because I was under the impression both Baki and Tatsu were from Kyushu until I was almost done writing it. I then realised that Tatsu actually grew up in Tokyo.

The smell was making his head spin a little bit. He wasn’t sure what Tatsu was smoking, but he didn’t ask. He never really asked. It wasn’t like Tatsu was going to stop if he told him to. He’d just laugh and keep doing it, probably just to piss him off. Masahiko wasn’t pissed off. It didn’t fucking matter.

He laid on the bed, idly fingering his bass. He probably wouldn’t have touched it if Tatsu wasn’t sitting there, hunched over his guitar, with whatever he was smoking hanging out of his mouth. But Tatsu was a damn genius. Masahiko couldn’t help getting dragged into that shit.

“What do you think of this?” Tatsu asked, flawlessly rolling into a key change. Masahiko’s fingers had to stop, though. He couldn’t go into it as easily as Tatsu. But he quickly repositioned his fingers and played a few notes in response. Not with words, just with his bass. Tatsu understood him without words.

Usually.

Something had been kind of bothering him, though. Something Tatsu hadn’t really said anything about yet. Masahuko couldn’t really figure out why not, though.

His bass lapsed into silence after a moment, but Tatsu continued to play, unfazed. Damn, he was good. He just closed his eyes to listen for a minute. He just wanted to _do this_ , forever. He wanted to make music. He wanted to live as a musician. He didn’t… really have any goals and shit. That was the problem, though, right? 

There was a puff of smoke on his face. Masahiko opened his eyes.

“Get off,” he complained, but he grinned, and shoved Tatsu in the shoulder.

“You stopped. That was some good shit we had going, man.”

“Mm. It’s all you,” Masahiko told him, and then pulled the joint out of his mouth. He tossed it in the ashtray next to the bed. His parents would be home pretty soon, anyway. Couldn’t have them smelling that crap.

“Fuck off. I couldn’t make music without you,” Tatsu said, laughing at him outright.

Masahiko just sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Hey, what are you going to do about high school?” 

“Eh?” Tatsu was caught off-guard by the subject change, but it was definitely connected, right? “I’m just gonna go to Kagoshimawan, I guess. That’s where you’re going, right?”

Wasn’t it weird that they hadn’t talked about it at all? 

“I don’t think I’m gonna go,” Masahiko admitted. Tatsu shifted on top of him.

“Why the hell not? What are you gonna do instead?”

“I don’t want to study. I just want to make music. You know. Studying is a waste of time.” Masahiko wasn’t stupid, though. He was good at school. He just… that wasn’t his future. He had no interest in that kind of a future.

Tatsu laughed in his face, though.

“You got it all wrong, man. If you don’t go, what are you gonna do? You’ll have to get a job. You’ll have no free time at all! If you go to high school… you know, fuck studying and all. You can do whatever the hell you want. It’ll buy you three more years of freedom.”

Masahiko opened his eyes, considering that. Tatsu did have a point.

“Anyway,” Tatsu continued, “by that time, we’ll be ready to rock.”


End file.
